This invention relates to a work slip reading and summing device which automatically reads a work slip for a printing machine to calculate the total periods of time separately according to the kinds of work and items, and displays and prints out the total periods of time thus calculated.
In the printing industry, it is essential to accurately find out the period of time for which a printing machine is not in operation or the reason why it is not in operation, in order to decrease printing cost, i.e., to increase the efficiency of production per unitary time.
For this purpose,, heretofore, the following method is employed: A work slip in which printing work processes are written is assigned to each printing machine, so that the operator writes work contents in the work slip. The data entered by the operators are summed up every predetermined time, so that the working conditions are analyzed and checked.
One example of the printing work processes to be checked by the operator is as shown below: ##STR1##
After all the work has been achieved, the operators calculate the contents of working time and write them in the respective columns on the work slips in which the above-described items are written. The calculation is rather troublesome and may include errors.